xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Page naming scheme
Hello. Continuing yesterday's talk in the chat on article naming, let me recap the consensus so far: *Article names should end with the game name in parentheses, such as "Shotgun (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)". This also goes for categories, such as "Missions (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)". *Article names should be in lower case bar the first word (such as "Plasma 'r'ifle (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)"), with the exception of proper nouns. This is a common guideline on wiki sites. Note that in XCOM:EU, nearly everything in the game is capitalized, even the item names (such as "Plasma ''R''ifle"). Despite this, the consensus is to lowercase common nouns. Alien species' names are an exception and are always capitalized. *Projects and research should be clearly marked as such, i.e. "Fusion blaster launcher (research)" and "Improved pistol I (project)", because they are not the same in the game either. Inside each category, there's no distinction, i.e. projects that improve items and projects that allow to manufacture new stuff are both marked as "___ (project)". *Mission names are random, and missions should have one article per mission type instead. Article titles for mission types should be taken from the game, it marks mission types in the names of save files. Let me know if I missed something. I'm also a little perplexed about article naming for projects and research: currently, it's going to look like "Beam weapons (research) (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)", which is a little weird. Mitranim : We seem to have a slight misunderstanding here. I'm ok with the category naming, but I still like the article names to stay capped (so Plasma Rifle). I understand it's not a proper noun and not following wiki-guidelines, but for now I want to follow the in-game description. Mainly for overview pages, those can be downcapped. I'm considering to name them Achievements (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) etc. What you guys think? It would be uniform with page names and category names. I'm still thinking about merging Research Project pages which are split in (project - to be renamed (research)) and (artifact)/(armor), because of the problems with naming in future games. These kind of pages would go in the research project category as well as the artifact/armor category. I'll leave the missions for your judgment, Mitranim. I'm not that far progressed in the game. Otherwise we'll talk about it some more in chat tonight. See if we also can get Teugene and Agent c there. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 15:21, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good enough for me. I won't contend about capitalization, it seems much simpler to just follow the game here. Not sure what you mean by overview pages though. Regarding missions, I'm still in the process of trying to encounter every mission type again so I can write down their precise names, but I think I'll just create articles with placeholder names in the time being. Regarding research and projects, not sure if there's any merit in merging them. Overlaps with naming in future games shouldn't be a problem, considering we're going to put name game in the title of every article anyway. And research and projects have some notable differences. Still, I can see where you're coming from: since they perform essentially the same function, projects can be seen as a subtype of research, and could at least be put on the same category. It needs more input from other editors I suppose. Mitranim I mean we have overview pages like XCOM: Enemy Unknown research projects. I suggest rename them Research projects (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) etc. And earlier I made a mistake saying to merge research and project pages. I meant merging connected research and artifact/armor pages. Like Weapon Fragments (Project) (is to be be renamed Weapon Fragments (research)) / Weapon Fragments (artifact) and Ghost Armor (Project) / Ghost Armor (armor). And we don't have to add the game name behind every article. As long as there's not a next game that has an item/character/enemy/location/weapon etc. with the same name, we don't have to add the game's name behind the article name. Compare it to UFO Defense and Terror from the Deep. As I recall, there weren't even that many exactly same named items/enemies. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 16:11, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps it's just me, but why have overview pages at all? There are categories for that, and they can include additional content if needed. Regarding the research / item merger: do you mean creating articles with double names, such as "Elerium (artifact) / Elerium (research)"? In this case, I feel it would be more natural to just name the article "Elerium" and stuff everything related to it into that article without fancy naming. Mitranim I mean the less 'double' pages we have in one game, the better. With the examples mentioned above I'd like best to have those named Ghost Armor and Weapon Fragments or Ghost Armor (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) and Weapon Fragments (XCOM: Enemy Unknown). That is if it's possible and still needs some looking into. And the overview pages is something I have good experiences with on the Fallout Wiki, where it works well. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 16:26, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :I still don't quite see a difference between overview pages and categories (which can include additional content, just as any wiki page). I suppose I have to see examples to understand. As a side note, I believe I've finished fleshing out the mission types (see the Category:Missions_(XCOM:_Enemy_Unknown) category). We should probably kill off the existing junk articles, which can be seen here: 1 (candidate for cleanup and overview page for mission types), 2 (redundant article? Council missions are the same as any else), 3 (redundant article). The first one also states that mission order is fixed, which I believe is misleading. It feels like every few days, the game rolls a dice and chooses a random event from a "pool" of possible occurences. Loading a save before the last event does result in the same event, but same goes for random actions on ground missions. I believe this is just part of the mechanism the game uses for random events, probably intended to prevent save reload spam to "fish" for favorable outcomes. Mitranim